


A Place on the Team

by Vi_olet11



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers being cute, Fluff, John's being insecure, M/M, Realization and reassurance, a hint of angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: John feels insecure about his place on the team. Can the other boys reassure him of his worth?





	A Place on the Team

John Tracy smiled at the sleeping figures of his three younger brothers on the sofas in the living room. He knew that they were exhausted due to their back to back missions and he wished that he could do more to help them.

"You're already doing so much, little brother," Scott's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the older boy. 

"Did I say that out loud?" he wondered. 

"No, but I know you, John," the blue eyed boy replied, sitting down on the sofa as John let out a soft sigh.

"Just look at them, they're exhausted. I should be down there helping you guys though I might be more than a little rusty."

"Whoa, slow down. Where is all this coming from?" Scott asked, a frown marring his face as he gazed at his immediate younger brother's holographic form. 

"He thinks too little of his job," EOS said suddenly. ""Please help him realize. John would not listen to me."

"EOS, be quiet, you might wake the others," John warned though Scott knew he was only trying to divert his attention from EOS' words. 

Despite himself, Scott glanced at his other brothers, noticing the way Gordon curled further into Virgil's arms and Alan mumbling things in his sleep. 

"They won't wake up, not yet anyways," The eldest concluded before returning his focus to the astronaut. "Now, EOS says that you think too little of your job?"

"Just ignore her, it's fine." 

_"John."_

The spaceman sighed once again. His big brother's intuition was too strong and John hated it sometimes. 

"I just wish I can do more for International Rescue, for you." The last two words were spoken softly as John averted his eyes, missing the way Scott's own eyes softened. 

"John, you can speak almost all the languages in the world and your patience is beyond this world. Your job up there is actually the hardest if you sit down and think about it. You have to talk to multitudes of people and that isn't easy especially when they are being less than reasonable." 

"Scott, I don't think-"

"Do you remember when we were grounded by the fake GDF officer?" Scott interrupted and the auburn haired boy nodded slowly. 

"You were able to keep your calm when dealing with them while I lost my cool. John, you are doing so much more than you know. You are the best at your job and if any of us were to even try it, things might get disorganized." 

"Disorganized?" John questioned, an eyebrow raised as a smile played on his lips.

Scott shrugged. "You keep me organized and in doing so, I am able to keep these eavesdropping monkeys in check."

"Busted," Alan muttered as he pushed himself up. 

"Man, I really need to find a way to stop you from ruining my feigned sleep," Gordon complained. 

"He's Scott. He will always know," Virgil said, amusement lacing his voice before he met John's turquoise eyes. "Why don't you join us down here?"

John looked surprised at Virgil's words but EOS interjected before he could say a word. "I will send him down right away." 

The astronaut's image disappeared and Alan spoke up, "That was awfully nice of EOS."

"Well, she does care for him and maybe, just maybe John needs us now," Gordon said in an unusually soft voice. 

"Gordo?" Virgil's tone held questions and all three boys turned to the aquanaut. 

"It's just, John has always been there for us no matter what. When Mother died, he took up her responsibilities to look after us and he never asked for anything in return. He is the most underrated, most patient and most supportive Tracy ever and sometimes, we overlook that. We overlook him."

Silence fell as the three brothers pondered Gordon's words. 

"You're right, Gordo," Virgil spoke first.

"We've been taking advantage of him," Alan finished, a look of horror on his face at that realization. 

"Well, let's change that, shall we?" Scott said, smiling at his younger brothers. 

"Let us start by showing him how much he means to us. Bug him everyday so that he would not have the chance to feel lonely. Invite him down and fill him in on the things happening around here or even ask him about space or EOS. Let our spaceman feel belonged, loved and cherished again."

"You handle the physical part, Scott," Gordon teased. "We'll take care of the rest."

"I am barely here five minutes and I already have to hear Gordon talk about sex? What a welcome, guys," an amused voice interrupted and all four brothers looked up sharply. 

"JOHN!" 

Alan and Gordon leapt over the sofa and threw themselves on the astronaut who stumbled backwards under their sudden weight. It was a testament to how used he was to their action that he didn't fall over. 

Virgil joined the hug shortly after and Scott stood at a distance, observing them with a fond look decorating his face. John locked eyes with his only older brother and smiled softly, freeing an arm to extend towards the pilot. 

"I'm home."

Scott returned the smile and laced his fingers' with John's before leaning down to kiss him. 

"Welcome home."

 

_**Omake!** _

"Man, it feels like I'm watching our parents kiss," Gordon spoke up. 

The two older Tracy boys pulled back, a growing blush on John's face as he glanced away from Scott and Alan elbowed Gordon harshly.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that."

A mischievous twinkle entered Scott's eye and he lifted Alan onto his shoulders, making the younger yelp in surprise. 

"Alright, Gordon's it!" he shouted before taking off with Alan. 

"Wait! That's not fair, Scott!" the aquanaut complained before running after them. 

John chuckled at their antics and glanced at the middle child who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" 

"I did."

John's smile grew when he watched his brothers playing tag like when they were kids again, though it was a short lived game when Gordon managed to tag Alan by using the sofa cushions as a boost to his height.

"Scott opened my eyes today and I am grateful to have such a beloved family that loves me as much as I love them."

Alan who had already made Scott put him down, came running to hug his second brother again around the waist. 

"We don't tell you enough. We love you, John. Thank you for being you."

The astronaut smiled even as a lone tear ran down his cheek and he bent down to press a kiss to Alan's forehead. 

"I love you guys so much."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is only my second work on this site. I've written a lot of stories though but couldn't find time to upload them. Anyways, this work gives reference to episode 23 "Chain of Command" so enjoy. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
